


【obikin清水无差】霍斯的山洞

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: Summary：安纳金和欧比旺被暴风雪困在霍斯的山洞里，只能拥抱彼此取暖。





	【obikin清水无差】霍斯的山洞

“这一切都是你的错，欧比旺。”

安纳金打了个寒战，把欧比旺抱的更紧时，闷闷地说。

欧比旺艰难地抬起冻僵的手，揉了揉眉心，无奈地叹气。

“你要知道，安纳金，如果不是因为你临时起意来勘探，我们也不会落到现在这种局面。”

是的，现在这种局面。他们两个被暴风雪困在了霍斯北面一个狭小的山洞里，陆行艇损害得完全没法行驶，信号也似乎受到了干扰。典型的天行者式困境。

他们现在只能抱在一起取暖，期望暴风雪能赶快停下，阿索卡能来得及在他们被冻成冰棍前来救他们。

他能感受到阿索卡沿着链接传来的燃烧的忧虑，他只能尝试安慰她，但在暴风雪停之前她也什么都做不了。

怀里属于另一个人的温暖把欧比旺的思绪拉回当下。安纳金将脸埋进了他的颈窝，含糊不清地嘟囔着些什么。

欧比旺的手条件反射地想要揉他前学徒的脑袋，但在快要触到时又放下，轻轻地落在安纳金的背上，像安纳金环抱着他的腰一样抱住这个大男孩。

安纳金因这个亲昵的举动而心满意足地蹭了蹭欧比旺的脖子，温暖的感觉沿着他们之间的链接源源不断地传来，让欧比旺忘却了些许寒意，也让他放松了一些。

也就这个时候安纳金才显得听话了。平时怎么威风凛凛地带头违反规定，只有在陷入困境时才会后悔，怎么说都不改。欧比旺觉得自己这个师父当得有些失败。

安纳金的嘴唇贴着他的侧颈，那一块皮肤与其他部分的寒冷的热度对比鲜明，让他花了好一会才听清楚安纳金说的话。

“在想什么？”

“……嗯？”

“别装傻，欧比旺。我听见你叹气了。”

“哦。”

他都没意识到自己叹气了。

欧比旺咬住下唇，默默地转过头，再把头低下，放心地用下巴蹭着安纳金的头顶。

“在想你，奎刚和阿索卡，没有一个让我省心。一个个不听长老会的命令就算了，还都固执的像头牛，决定了的怎么都拉不回来。”

这不算是撒谎，只是他没有全说。

其实这样也挺好的。不用想着分离势力的铁皮军，不用想着杜库伯爵的阴谋，不用想着下次进攻的计划。他可以拜托近在眼前的战事，只在这里，想着他在乎的人们……

安纳金的嘴唇擦过欧比旺的皮肤，让他几乎一颤。

安纳金似乎没有察觉，只是小声地嘟囔着：“明明我最近有听啊，你都在长老会里了，我能不听吗？”

欧比旺几乎又要叹气了。他贴上安纳金的侧脸，那温暖的感觉让他舒服得想要感慨。他换了个姿势，训诫道：“安纳金，你不能因为我在长老会才听长老会的命令。无论什么时候，我们绝地都应该遵守教条，听从长老会的指示……”

安纳金把脸转了过来，欧比旺发现他突然忘记自己要说些什么了。这里太冷了，让他几乎无法思考。

安纳金一直以来都很喜欢纳布的湖水，说那种碧蓝色就像欧比旺的眼睛一样，澄澈又望不见底。

欧比旺尝试反驳，但是失败了。他一直都觉得安纳金的眼睛更好看，那像是丹图因灰蓝的天空，但有时也会被一抹靛紫压过，光彩夺目。

现在这双眼睛正盯着他。他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起，彼此的呼吸清晰可闻。

安纳金在邀请他。他意识到。

欧比旺知道他的脸肯定红了。他还是叹息出声，右手按上安纳金的后脑，吻上那双翘起势在必得弧度的唇。  
那是一个浅尝辄止的吻，他们只是贴在一起缓缓地厮磨着，极尽温柔。

安纳金先移开了唇，把欧比旺抱的更紧了，让他师父的下巴能舒服地搭在他的肩膀上。

“欧比旺，别睡着了。现在雪小了，小鬼头很快就能赶来了。”

欧比旺能听出他对自己的担忧。他弯起嘴角，浅合上双眼，几乎呢喃地回应着。

 

“我不会睡着的，安纳金。我会一直陪着你的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 肝。真肝。  
> 您的评论对我是莫大的支持。


End file.
